


ten

by cuihua808



Category: Detective - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuihua808/pseuds/cuihua808





	ten

他们一起泡在浴缸里，面对面，隔着一点距离，小孩子的头发湿漉漉的贴着脑袋，他抱着膝盖缩成一团，半个脑袋都要扎进水里去，这使他看上去愈发的小，浴室里弥漫着一股油漆的味道，呆久了有点辣眼睛，柯南往水里沉进去一点，咕噜咕噜吐出一串气泡，水很清澈，身体被折射得变形，但还是一览无余，安室进浴缸后就跪坐着头偏向一侧，手臂支着浴缸边缘，头发上的水一滴滴的往下淌，从他的脸颊淌到脖子和胸膛，到处都是水，他注视着小孩子快缩到没有的身形，有点泛红的膝盖，细幼的小腿和手臂，看上去轻易就能折断的脖颈，红色的吻痕和齿印由上而下散落，这些都是洗不干净的，正如自己脑海中那些梦境和幻想，他是他实践的对象，他是他罪恶的源头。

他们沉默时并不尴尬，倒不如想说什么的时候才会意识到这漫长的静止，小孩子自然而然的拿出悬挂在一侧的毛巾去擦头发，他坐在浴室里用来垫脚的小凳子上，毛巾盖住脑袋，于是就只能看见脚下稀释的红漆和水渍，他不敢呼吸太大声，仿佛会被发现似的，他觉得丢人，好像之前的坚持都变成了一文不值的东西，被他自己轻易推翻了，哪怕是作为小孩子江户川柯南也从来不会示弱，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，拒绝就是拒绝，决定好了就不回头，  
只有一点是，无论如何都不能对自己说谎。

浴缸里水声一响，柯南停下了自己的动作，毛巾遮住的余光看见一双脚淌着水站到了自己面前，眼看着他蹲下来，屏住呼吸，然后头上穿来某种触感，安室在帮他擦头发，他的手指温柔的隔着毛巾揉蹭着头发，过去很多次都是这样，他把这具自己都想要摆脱的虚伪载体认认真真擦干净捡起来，仿佛他看见的就是真实，在安室透眼里“江户川柯南”并不是伪物，而是真实存在于这世界上和他走上同一条路的共犯，某个瞬间一不小心一挥手抓住了，世界线就岔开了。

结果现实又变成了谎言的叠加，说“没关系”是假的，“重新开始”是在骗自己，安室的事情他都知道，包括他不愿意说的那部分，他的大多数习惯和小动作，他丝毫不介意被自己戳穿的表演，柯南弓下了身体，手指伸下去勾着自己被水浸得变成粉红色的脚趾，这身体太过柔弱了，这是罪恶的载体，他觉得抱歉，不知道该说什么，不知道该怎么收场。  
这不完美，这不是完美的总结，这不是完美的落幕，这不是他想要的结局。

安室的手停了下来，柯南的呼吸停住了，他以为他会把毛巾拿掉，说实话他不太想看到那张脸，他怕自己会觉得委屈，莫名其妙的，但他得到的只是一个拥抱，安室俯下身体，跪坐在地上，将缩得像球一样的小孩子抱住了，头搁在他的腰上，灼热而沉重的呼吸喷洒在腰上，有点痒，这是个极其别扭的姿势，脑袋被挤压在安室的胸腹部，感觉整个人都要要沉下去了，呼吸不上来。  
然后小孩子就被抱起来了，头朝下，腿被叠在胸口，整个身体被直接搂抱着离开了地面，他叫了一声马上又安静下来，从被挤压的缝隙中看见自己手臂晃晃悠悠的，安室把他抱了出去放到床上，没擦干净的水滴在白色的床单上洇开，他被同样赤裸的男人平铺在床上，脚趾下意识互相交叠，身体想蜷缩起来，然后又被打开了，安室将他的双手按在上方，又是熟悉的擒拿式，他的下体被他用膝盖蹭着，他以为会有一个吻，但是没有。

安室拿开了遮蔽视线的毛巾，瞬间视线从一种暗变成了另一种暗，不开灯的房间他的脸看不清楚，只有模糊的身影和散发着热气的身体，交叠过来很重，伴随着咚咚的心跳，此时呼喊和拒绝都像是欲盖弥彰，他已经失去了自己的立场，但小孩子还是觉得委屈，他偏过了头，细细的颈子拉出一条直线，并非恐惧，但是是拒绝的情态。

所谓正确就是在错误的立场做完全和内心违背的选择，让人看不懂又很好懂的，这个孩子。  
安室松开了手，缓缓的，让他有足够的空间去推拒，让他有足够的时间去思考，他要做的并不只是亲吻抚摸，简单的拥抱爱抚，反正都已经跌下去了，他不会轻易的就那样被填满，他不会轻易就被说服，罪恶感咬噬着骨头，他必须要想办法治疗自己。

手抚过皮肤的触感是非常柔软的，安室的手从腰身往上走，他似乎轻易就能圈住他的腰，但他只是虚虚的从上面经过，然后探到腋下，拇指搽过乳尖，他用另外一支手撩了一下自己耳边的碎发，安室似乎做什么动作都是认真而优雅的，带着某种蓄势待发的野性，好看得无以复加，柯南看似被他松开了，却依旧是退无可退，他伸出舌尖在他的颈间舔过，犹如兽确认着他的猎物，呼吸的热气喷洒在脖颈间，刚刚的牙印已经变深了，被舔过时带着酸胀的痛意，腿间被他弯曲着的膝盖摩挲着，过小的身体整个被覆盖了，仿佛支在他身体之上的是顶着天空的阿特拉斯，被宙斯施以永恒的惩戒，他亲过他的脸颊和下巴，亲过他的锁骨和胸口，往下舔舐着小腹和肚脐，一寸寸丈量一样，这孩子如同蜜糖，如同牛奶，带着新鲜的热气和柔缓的甜度，是他加了香草的砂糖，是他放了草莓的奶酪，他用唇舌品尝着他，他用眼睛注视着他。

柯南想看清他的脸，但是太暗了，窗外的雪折射到室内的光随着时间变得幽暗而鬼祟，他除了热什么都感觉不到，安室的手指拂过的触感，亲吻时的声音仿佛被放大了十几倍在耳边扩散，还有就是喘息声，心跳，然而过了许久他才发现那一下又一下敲击着耳膜的是自己的心跳声，，无法控制的啜泣变调成细小的呻吟，安室的身体紧紧贴着他，和他相比他实在太小了，肤色和身形交叠就像卡布奇诺里被倒入入的奶汁，双腿被撑开架在安室的大腿上，粉色的脚趾蜷缩起来，再被安室轻轻咬过去，痒痒的，安室就像含着糖一样，用舌尖去舔他的脚心，痒得要命，他很难受的踢了下，然后双腿被手整个握住了，安室抬起他的腿，直起腰来，来不及说话就被腿间挤入的热度夺去了呼吸。

他将自己血脉喷张的性器整个的挤入了柯南的腿间，阴茎和他大腿间柔嫩的肌肤摩擦着，白皙的肉像豆腐一样颤颤巍巍的被挤得变形，龟头从缝隙中露出来，然后再抽出来，热得发烫，适应了黑暗的眼睛适应不了这种刺激，小学生躲闪似的偏过了头，安室的那玩意时不时蹭过前端自己还未发育的头部，涩涩的刮过来再退回去，他呼吸急促起来，和大人的呼吸交相辉映此起彼伏，安室并拢了下他因为无力而松开的膝盖，这样带来的刺激其实并没有直接进去来的深，比起身体更多的是心理上的满足，是正在“做”的拟态，在最开始的时候他们都是以这样的形式，或者更早的时候，突如其来的亲吻和揉上胸口的手指，欲求突如其来犹如潮水，在上岸之前谁都不知道会发生什么。

然后他们就都被打湿了，花了很长时间去适应的手指和舌头，被整个撑开了充满的身体，胀痛感大过快感，酸涩与不适永远处在上风，然后被一点点的浸透，像是熟透了的柠檬，酸而刺痛在顶到尽头之后变得迸发出一点微甜，这种错误但凡品尝过一次就要重蹈覆辙，就像现在，正如此时。

此时。  
外面驶过的车辆反射出的灯光被雪晃入房间，天花板被照亮了一瞬，柯南伸出手在虚空中抓了一把，然后手被抓住了，和肤色略深的手十指交叉，安室叠着他的手指去吻他，身体侧过来抱着他的肩膀，性器从一侧杵进，戳到他的肚子上，刚刚分泌出的清液打湿在他的腹部，他所能感知的只有腿间的热度和唇齿间黏膜被舔舐的快意，但这已经足够了，头被偏过去呼吸的热意在脸上，嘴唇分开一点又合上，犹如某种温存，但意识却在其中时不时浮现，安室留给他足够的余地，他甚至可以试着去逃跑，所谓的钳制只要开始挣扎就能够松脱。  
所以，他没有。

羞耻与失败是可以共享的，在这一败涂地中他们似乎可以达成和解，并在其中清楚的看见对方。  
热度加剧，大腿被摩擦得有些钝痛，安室在过长的频率中终于达到了高潮，迸溅的液体甚至飞到了对方的脸上，他粗喘着，脑海陷入空白，然后那背对着他的，如新雪般的孩子转过身来将头埋到了他的胸口，他们就像冰箱里的雪人，假装冬天不会融化，假装时间不会流逝，安室去舔掉他嘴唇上沾着的点点精液，然后把舌头伸进去，那孩子乖顺的张开了嘴，接受了他的一切。

 

静谧中电话如同警铃响了起来，将迷醉的人从暗夜的巢里拖拽出去，安室睁着眼睛看着同自己亲吻的恋人，那孩子似乎也被吓了一跳，浑身一哆嗦，可以想见到了这个时间还不回家的孩子必然会有人来找，但那不重要。  
谎言可以叠加，铃声一声大过一声，他们的嘴唇分开一点，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，安室想去接那个电话，找个借口让他留宿，不甚清醒的脑子里永远都能瞬间想出足够的借口，但他没有动。小孩子的手毫无力度的抓住了他，手指比在唇间。

“嘘”。  
他们中间依旧是一根手指的距离，他含住了那根手指，窗外又有车驶过，光线从天花板再到孩子的眼睛里，蓝色的微光像蝴蝶的鳞片，看不见恋人如雪遁形，他知道，他抓住他了。

电话铃声戛然而止，而夜晚还很长很长。

完


End file.
